


Black Tides

by Uncannycory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Empress Feferi Peixes, F/M, Helmsman Sollux Captor, like the softest most implied porn, soft core porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncannycory/pseuds/Uncannycory
Summary: An au where Feferi becomes Empress of Alternia and makes Sollux her helmsman.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 6





	Black Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manyblinkinglights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyblinkinglights/gifts).



Maybe he had deluded himself into thinking she was different. That she was too sweet, too kind to follow the same path as those before her. He didn’t think of how she would have to fight the same battles. How to an heiress, it was kill or be killed. He didn’t think how that would change her. 

But it came. In the throes of passion, hands tangled in long black hair, it came. The wires found their way into his system, he was pinned, and he screamed out in pain and pleasure before the darkness overcame him. 

He awoke a completely different being. 

If there was anyone who knew how a helmsman worked, it would be Sollux. He knew all about the latest in bioware, he knew all the intricacies, every in and out. Hell, upon his dear Feferi’s request he had helped improve, create new and better systems to keep the helmsman staying stronger, living longer with the natural touch that came with the Empress. He never thought all of this would be turned against him. 

If he had been under any delusions before, only pitch-black hatred boiled like tar in him now. 

But waking up, he felt a part of something larger. He could feel the thrum of the ship, how it fed off his energy and how in return it gave back. He could feel the footfalls of every troll on board, every door open and close, the slightest change in temperature; it was all him.

Even farther than that, he was every code. It all swam before his vision, with the simplest of thoughts he could bend it to his well and he could feel the change in the smallest parts of the environment on the ship. 

He felt the power of what he was, what he helped build.

He began working immediately, the boiling pitch of hatred pushed back for the immense pleasure of working. This was no longer just his work, his job, it was his life. Every bit was ingrained into him, and as he became aware of every function, every new sensation; as he became aware of the power and potential he had, he felt pleasure.

He wasn’t just working on the newest, most cutting edge in technology, he now was the newest most cutting edge technology. It was an immensely gratifying feeling, and as his body became more and more aware, more and more hypersensitive, the more pleasure he felt. 

The power felt good, his ability felt good, and it wasn’t until he was at the height of his pleasure that he realized that two fuschia eyes were watching him squirm in ecstasy. He was pushed over the edge, and his body collapsed in exhaustion, though the flames of pleasure still licked at his insides. 

” I knew this fate would suit you my love.” a cold hand found it’s way to his face, stroking it affectionately. All Sollux could feel was the anger boiling again, and he spit it into her face like it were poison. 

“Fuck off Fef.” The words were simple, yet dripped malice she hadn’t heard since they were children. She only tutted in reply. 

“It’s disappointing to know we can’t see eye to eye after all I’ve done for you. And I thought we could live happily together forever this way.” she sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to her helmsmen. ” I will be back later to check on you.”

She strode out, dress swirling like the tide about her feet, leaving him alone with his ship.


End file.
